Hynny's horcruxes' hunt
by A Random Earthian
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny were the only ones hunting for the horcruxes? Hunt with a Harry a bit more intelligent than canon. Quite a short story unfortunately. Abandoned, you can take it to continue if you want (no need of any disclaimer)
1. Chapter 1 : Back to Privet Drive

Remainder : I do not own Harry Potter nor the Wizarding World

* * *

Chapter 1 : Back to Privet Drive

* * *

The day after the trip back from Hogwarts, Harry didn't know if he needed to be extremely happy because he didn't need to face the Dursleys again, with them being in holidays, or extremely sad because he broke up with the love of his life, a certain Ginevra Molly Weasley, at Dumbledore's funeral.

The reason why the Dursleys weren't at 4, Privet Drive, Surrey is because they went to see Marge or, by the terms of the sweet, loving, caring Petunia Dursley (it depends of the person you are speaking of, however), _"We don't want to see you during all the summer you freak, you would destroy our vacations! We are going to Marge's because poor Diddykums needs all the sun available and we won't waste any solar rays on you, you aren't normal so who knows what you will do? And let me tell you something, if there is one thing who isn't perfectly normal when we will come back, you will stay in the cupboard for one entire year, we don't care about that freak school of yours!"_

Normally, he would enjoy this freedom, but unfortunately, the things he wanted to do were things he wanted to do only with the youngest Weasley, like snogging passionately each other. So, tired of being unable to do anything, he though about going back where his godfather was raised, at 12 Grimmaurd Place, thanks to the knight bus, and that's what he did, his scar hidden under a baseball cap.

* * *

Meanwhile, near Ottery St. Chaspole, the one and only Ginevra Molly Weasley was quite fed up with her ex-boyfriend because, after thinking through their discussion, she saw that his arguments weren't entirely truthful, so she wondered what his real reason was and, if need be, yell some sense into him to make him stop this idiot-like behaviour.

Hurrying upstairs to grab some parchment and a feather, she started to write one letter to him.

_Harry,_

_You do know that it is useless to break up for my safety, right? If you don't, then there is two important points you forgot to consider in your decision: firstly, us Weasleys are very well-known blood-traitors, so even if you break up with me, my family could be attacked by those boot-lickers of Riddle, and secondly, I am sure that Malfoy and the others future Riddle's slaves know that we were together, so I may be attacked even if you aren't here._

_Let me be clearer, it may be easier for you: if you leave me, I will be an easier prey from a Bellatrix's, or even Greyback's attack, which is bound to happen anyway, while I will be safer if I am with you._

_So you have two choices: you beg for my forgiveness at your knees and you tell me everything (and I mean everything), or we are done, definitely._

_Ginny "Bat-Bogey Hex Queen" Weasley_

Knowing that her younger brother is outside playing Quidditch, she took Pig, tied up the letter at one of his legs, and sent him to Harry.

* * *

Harry, finally at his destination, entered cautiously (remembering Sirius' mother's painting), then took a trip in all the house, remembering time spent with his godfather, until he came to Regulus Arcturus' room. At this moment, he froze, remembering the piece of paper inside the false locket signed by 'RAB', then:

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

"Yes, master?" the elf replied, looking disgusted at the idea of being ordered by a filthy half-blood.

"Can I ask you something? Do you know how your master Regulus died?" Harry asked while taking a soft voice.

"Why is half-blood master asking about the best master Kreacher had?" Kreacher is quite upset at Harry's question.

"I ask you about your best master's death, Kreacher, because I think I know what happened until one point, but I would like to finish the job he had started".

"Would master really do that?" Kreacher asked, startled.

"Yes Kreacher, I can even swear it on my magic if you want, I know you don't really trust me but I know what to do to destroy it, I had already destroyed one object like the locked" Harry answered, still calmly.

"Really? Well, Kreacher suppose he can tell master" and then Kreacher told Harry how Regulus did the same thing as Harry and Dumbledore did, then switched the lockets, asked Kreacher to disapparate them to Grimmaurd place, until being slowly killed by the solution.

"Thank you Kreacher. Can I ask you another thing? I'd like you to bring back the real locket here, you can do everything, even killing people, but only if they deserve that."

"Of course master, Kreacher will be delighted to do that" said Kreacher.

* * *

After sending Kreacher on his mission, Harry had been surprised by a letter sent wit Pig. He decided to read it and had been quite surprised when he recognized Ginny's handwriting.

_'I've acted like a git'_, Harry though, _'Ginny is right, I didn't think before breaking up, and her arguments are more than valid. I'm very lucky to have her to keep me in check when I act like that, thank Merlin. I really need to apologize to her.'_

Taking a feather and a parchment, he started to write his letter.

_Ginny, _

_I'm so sorry, you were right, I've acted like a git yesterday. If you want to know everything I will be doing, ask Dobby to take you where I am, and I will use this occasion to beg for your forgiveness at my knees, like you wanted._

_Love, Harry_

Wanted a faster way to send a letter than an owl, he remembered Dobby, the elf he freed from the Malfoys. Satisfied with his method, he called him, then asked him to send the letter to Ginny Weasley at the Burrow only when she is alone, which Dobby did, but not without telling his pleasure of the fact that 'The great Harry Potter sir' remembered him and gave him such an important mission.

Seeing the energy Dobby had, Harry had only to think a couple of seconds before understanding that he found his way of contacting other persons during the horcruxes' hunt.


	2. Story closure, sorry :(

I am sorry to disappoint you but I saw and felt that I not a good enough writer, this is why my story Hinny's Horcruxes' Hunt can be considered closed. Thank you for having read me :(


End file.
